Saved by the bell
by Anna The Exeed
Summary: Natsu and Lucy just met. They had love at first sight. Until zombies attacked. Their life changed as they needed to be together. What will happen? Nalu!
1. She's so kawaii

**Saved by the bell**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima(he's a genius!)**  
**Chapter 1: She's Kawaii**

It was a Monday morning and Natsu got ready to get to school as usual. Today was an exiting day as a new pupil was joining a school. He knew it was a girl so he made a bet with Gray that whoever went out with her first owned the other one 100 jewels. Of course Natsu had to figure something out as he never dated a girl." Natsu get down here now!" His mom shouted. Natsu ran downstairs. " Now my little pink boy. The school sent me an E-mail that you get to share an apartment in the school with the new pupil. The only thing that worries me is that it's a girl." Said the woman that was apparently his "mother'. " Mum I'll be fine!" Proclaimed the pink haired boy. " But Natsu..." His mother said. " MUM IM IN SENIOR YEAR YOU CANT TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE BOY!" Growled Natsu at his scared mother. " Ok but promise me you'll still be my little boy." " Sure mum whatever?" Natsu and his parents were different. They both had black hair whilst Natsu had pink hair. They had OCD and Natsu didn't. They we're calm and Natsu was as fierce as a dragon. It was like he was adopted. But they claimed that he was their actual son.  
AT SCHOOL  
Natsu made his way to school as usual and there was his school Fairy Tail school of everything! He loved this school. He loved it so much that he knew everyone. EVERYONE. From the nerds to the populars. He wasn't popular or nerdy he was in between. As was his worst enemy Gray. They met each other at the first year of high school. Gray would always get straight A+ whilst Natsu would always be getting C-. This made Natsu mad so every time a girls pupil comes to the school they always make that bet. But normally it was Gray that always won. But now Natsu had a chance sharing an apartment meant that he could get to know her. Who knew?  
A blonde stepped through the gate literally before Natsu. " Um hi? Do you know where I could find the principles office?" The blonde asked. " You must be the new girl! Follow me!" Natsu said grabbing the girls hand. The girl blushed as a person she just met grabbed her hand and held it. She also found him a bit Kawaii. " We're here!" Natsu said to the girl. " Ok. Thanks I better get going now so bye. Oh by the way my names Lucy!" She said walking into the office. Natsu walked straight behind her although she never realised. She sat down. " Oh oh welcome to the school Lucy!" Said . " Hello." Said the familiar voice Lucy had heard before. It was Natsu. " Why hello Natsu! This is Lucy. And she is going to be your flat mate!" Said in an exited tone. " Nice to meet you Natsu I can see we are going to be really good friends." Said the Kawaii blonde. " Y-yeh we a-are!" Said Natsu blushing. He realised he had to get this girl even if the deal didn't count because if Gray saw her then Juvia would kill her. You probably wonder why. Well here's the reasons; she had bigger breasts,cuter eyes, nicer hair and a perfectly curvy body. " Natsu would be ok for you to show her around the school and make her welcome. Also she takes the same classes as you and also show her where the flat is. Also just so you know the flat DOES have 2 rooms!" Proclaimed .  
"Natsu was it?" Asked Lucy. " Yeh it was." He said now not blushing."We better get to class so we're not la-" Lucy said just before she was interrupted by the bell. "Give me your hand!" Said the boy. "O-ok-k." Replied the blonde. He grafted the hand and run to their art class. Luckily they were the first people there. "Wow your fast!" Said Lucy rubbing her eyes with shock. "At least we're not late!" Said the pink haired runner. "Yeh!" "Come in class!" Said . Natsu sat down in his seat. He normally sat alone but so did Gray. He hoped Miss would put Lucy next to him. "So you the new student!" Said the teacher whilst every boy except Natsu and Gray had their eyes on a specific part of Lucy's body. "Now Lucy could you please sit next to Natsu!" Natsu was relived as he found out he got to sit next to Lucy. Lucy walked to her seat. "I see we meet again Luce!" Whispered Natsu. Lucy giggled. "Class why don't we introduce ourselves to Lucy. Everyone introduce themselves Lucy already started to like this school. Every time Natsu mentioned that he like her she blushed and it was the same the over way round. "Wow both periods have gone so fast!" Said Lucy. "Let me take you somewhere I sit at break. No one ever come here except me so now there can be two of us!" Lucy blushed. No one ever was this nice to her. After a long school day they walked home hand in hand. They got to their flat. They want inside. It wasn't big. It had 2 room 3 bathroom a lounge and a kitchen. But it was just what high schoolers needed.

**_I hope it wasn't too short! I'm just new at this business so don't hate! Hope you like it! :)_**


	2. New romance

**Chapter 2 **  
**New Romance**

**i do not own fairytail cause if I did Natsu and Lucy would be dating!**

Natsu made himself at home whilst Lucy was making dinner. "Hey Natsu! Help with dinner!" Shouted the blonde girl. "But I'll set the whole kitchen on fire!" The boy shouted. Lucy just sighed. She was making pizza for her newly made best friend aswell as herself. Natsu went to his room to find all of his stuff nicely on his bed. He went into his on suite bathroom. There was 3 towels a large,a medium and a small. He also had a shower, a toilet and a sink. He guessed Lucy had the same but he decided to go and check anyway. He grabbed the handle and was about to go in but Lucy called for dinner."Natsu get here or your pizza will cold!" He ran as fast he could to the table until he tripped and fell on top of Lucy and 'Kissed' her. He got up straight away and said "Lucy I'm so sorry!" Lucy blushed at the Natsu and said "Don't worry it was an accident!" But inside her mind it went somthing like this "Omg Omg OMG I was just kissed by Natsu like OMG he kissed! That was not a real kiss though :(" Natsu blushed at the girl and apologised over 100 times but his mind was the same as Lucy's. He liked her more than friends and even more than best friends. But he was scared that it would ruin their newly made friendship. He also had to keep her away from Gray. That's why he took her to the roof. Him and Gray both hated each other. Gray would always tease Natsu because he had pink hair. Natsu called it Salamon. Gray always would disagree and say its pink. Natsu stopped caring after some time but it still annoys him a bit.  
After they ate dinner Lucy decided to go to bed. Natsu went to his bedroom. Lucy went on her IMac before she went to bed. She checked her Facebook and there were over 200 friends requests. She accepted the people that she knew. She came to one person that she didn't know but she had 100 mutual friends. Her name was Lisanna Stratuss. She went to ask Natsu about her. "Hey Natsu do you know who Lisanna Stratuss is?" "Lisanna...Ahh Lisanna. She has a crush on me! I don't like her though!" The pink haired boy said. "Oh ok... She sent me a friend request on Facebook and I didn't know her so I went and asked you!" The blonde replied. Natsu wasn't listening to watch she was saying he was looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Lucy stared at his black as night eyes. She leaned towards him and their noses touched. Lucy kissed Natsu while Natsu kissed her back. Lucy stopped kissing him. "Lucy... Will you go out with me?" He asked. Lucy's eyes were wide open and she was staring at Natsu with disbelief. "Natsu I'd love to!" She shouted at the top her voice.  
Next morning!  
Natsu and Lucy were walking to school. They were holding hands. There was a girl looking at them. It was Lisanna. When Natsu and Lucy got to the gate they hugged each other and went off in different directions. Lucy was talking with her friends Levy,Juvia and Erza. "Then we kissed!" She was talking about the kiss last night. "Juvia would love that to happen to her and Gray!" Juvia said. "Oh I was Gajell was as romantic as that!" Levy said excitedly at the girls. "How sweet!" Erza announced. Natsu was also telling his friends about it. "And she was like 'Yes!'shes so Kawaii!" Everyone was looking at Natsu with belief expect Gray . "Wait so you mean you actually have a girl friend?" Asked Gray. "Yeah I do!" Natsu told his disbelieving enemy. "Well I'd like to see you kiss!" "Sure Gray. But don't get mad if Lucy says you ugly!" Natsu didn't know that Lucy are leads knew Gray and would never go out with him for Juvias sake. "Hey Luce!" "Hey Natsu" Shouted Lucy whilst running towards Natsu then giving him a kiss. Gray looked at them. He was actually jealous that Lucy was going out with Natsu as he found her hot. "Gray Juvia wants to tell you something!" Juvia shouted. "What is it?" Gray answered. "J-j-Juvia loves you!" She said. "Nice to know!" Said Gray not actually caring. "Hey Natsu I need to ask you som-"Someone shouted but then stopped. "Huh?" Natsu said. "Hey Natsu I saw you changed your relationship status on Facebook to taken and I wanted to know who it was..." Said the voice. Then everyone turned and saw Lisanna. "Oh that. Well you can meet her right now!" He said. "Or should I say you already know her!" Lisanna was thinking 'me is it me?' "Here is my girlfriend Lucy!" Matsu said as Lucy hugged her beloved boyfriend. Lisanna and Gray got jealous all of a sudden. "Oh nice to meet you...wait are you the lucy I have on Facebook?" Lisanna asked. "Yeh I am!" Lisanna noticed Gray not looking at them so she went up to him to ask him something. "Hey Gray can we talk privately?" "Sure." And they went off.  
Lisanna sand Grays convo.  
"Gray you like Lucy right?" Asked Lisanna. "Yeah I do. And you like Natsu?" "Yeah.." "Let's make them break up!" They both said at the same time. When the went to see their friends they were all gone. Then the bell rang.

**_I hoped this was not too short. Oh next one is when the zombie stuff starts so yay!  
Love you guys so don't forget to review. Starting to write new chapter now!_**


	3. Zommmmbiessss!

Chapter 3  
Zommmmbiessss!  
I don't own fairytail cause if I did Nalu would be canon right now...

Gray and Lisanna ran to their classes as fast as possible. Lisanna so first class was with her older sister whilst Grays was with . Natsus and Lucy's was also with . Everyone was sitting down when Gray got there. Gray silently went to his seat. was talking about some war that went on ages ago. Nobody was paying attention. There was a knock on the door. shouted "Come in!" Nobody came it they were still outside. "Aria open the door!" "O-ok sir!" Aria went to open the door. After he opened the door he noticed that the student was extremely pale. After that he stared at the student. He saw it was Cana. "Um sir. It your daughter Cana!" He said. "Ok. Cana honey what do you want I'm teaching right now. Also how did let you go?" asked his daughter. She went up to him and bit him. And then he fell on the floor. Everyone was looking at Cana wondering what just happend. Cana just stood there. "Cana?" Asked a student. She looked around and then "Errraghrgoah!" She shouted as she stepped towards the student. Everyone one stared. When she got there she bit him aswell. "Cana what are you doi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before he collapsed on the floor. "Ahhh!" Everyone screamed. Suddenly stood up and started acting like Cana. Natsu grabbed Lucy and ruined out of the classroom. "Natsu what's going on I'm scared!" Whispered Lucy. "Their zombies. We need to stay silent as they can only hear and not see." Natsu replied. Natsu took Lucy to the roof. As he suspected none of them were there. "Lucy can I use your phone?" He asked. "Sure!" She answered. He texted everyone to come to the roof if their ok. Up came only 4 people. Gray,Juvia,Erza and Anna. "Guys stay quiet!" Natsu said as he stared at them."Lisanna was in pathetic same class as Cana right?" Lucy asked. "Yeah why?" Erza said. "I guess she may be a zombie then!" Lucy said. "Zombies you say. Well I guess this means that the dead came alive bit people and now are being passed through as an infection." Answered Anna the only A* student there. "We may need to look for survivors. We may not be the only ones alive." She added. "If we are going looking we should go in groups!" Said Lucy. "Ok then. I guess me,Juvia and Gray. Erza,Lucy and Natsu. And Juvia you stay here." Anna replied. "Oh and if you find someone return them to the roof and tell them to keep quiet." She added. They went off in different directions. Natsu and Lucy and Erza went to see the classes. They found a surviver in class. It was Eve. He was under the table shivering. Natsu tip toed up to him and picked him up. They slowly took him to the roof. "Huh was it just a dream?" Eve finally spoke. "No. Sadly, stay here Eve ok. We'll go look for more people and stay quiet." Erza said.  
Meanwhile!  
Juvia was staring at Anna who was walking alongside Gray. "Gray do you think anyone will be at the field?" Anna asked. "Juvia would say there would be more of them there!" Juvia replied. "There were people doing P.E so there is a point to check." Gray totally ignored Juvia as usual and so did Anna. Gray grabbed Anna's hand. Juvias brains exploded. She had to get rid of Anna ASAP so that could be hers. Gray started thinking that it would be easier to survive with Anna than with Lucy as Anna knew more Lucy. Juvia poked them and pretended to be a zombie. "Juvia stop!" Anna nearly shouted with a angry tone. They finally made their way to the door. The nurse was the unzombified. "Miss. Wendy!" Anna said as she ran up to the teacher. "All these students! What's wrong with them?" The teacher said with a scared tone. "Miss they are zombies. We need to get you to the roof ASAP!" Gray said grabbing the teachers arm and Anna's. Juvia was left there. She then started following. They made it up to the roof and saw Eve. "Eve? Did the others bring you here?" Anna asked. "Yes if you mean Natsu and that."

**_Ohh Lisannas in the next one. Zombiefied or unzombified? What do you think? Lol anyway my little cat army (I gotta name for you now!) can't wait to write the next chapter! I just wanna say I wast ma lunch and break for you guys! Sorry if it too short it just stuff yeh stuff. I promise the next one will be longer like 1000-2000 words :3! Anyway love you for reading! Keep on NYAing for me and don't forget to review! :3  
Oh my oc is in this chapter. She has a crush on the gray btws!  
Anna the exeed out ! :3_**


	4. Lucy Dies(Nearly)

**Got me beautiful ass to work! :3 Yep sometimes wonder why I bother writing authors note but without them you wouldn't know that I like cheese. Oh well who's excited for April 4th? Wait you don't know why I am? FAIRYTAIL IS BACK ON TV BITCHES! Sorry 3: I can get over board with this but oh well. Hope you enjoy.**

**Umm I don't own fairy tail or Mlp… Review for Mlp fanfic (Jk I won't ship ponies except Pinkie and Cheese)**

**Lucy dies (nearly)**

There she was sitting in the middle of the hallway. She knew what was happening and why it was happening. It was all part of her plan. The zombies, deaths and only her and one other person surviving. His name was Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel. She ignored the screams of her sister when she injected the poison. All she cared about was the person she loved. The person she wanted to lose her virginity to. The person who had a girlfriend she has to kill. That was all she wanted. To be with her love and to have Lucy dead. She heard her name. "Lisanna!" It was the person that she wanted dead. She was shouting her name and holding her loves hand. "Have to kill…" She said slowly grabbing her knife. She ran up to Lucy and stabbed herstomach. "Ahh!" Lucy shouted whilst falling to the floor. Natsu quickly grabbed her and ran to the roof. Erza stayed and looked at Lisanna. "Lisanna why did you do that? Wasn't she your friend or did Facebook lie?" She asked with a serious tone. "Must kill all…Not Natsu…Natsu Love…" Lisanna said with a creepy smile. Erza grabbed the knife off of Lisanna and stabbed her. She hoped Lisanna would be gone for good.

**Roof top!**

"Hey Eve…and and group 2!" Natsu said still carrying Lucy bridal style. "Natsu please just call me Wendy! And darling what is wrong with Lucy?" Wendy asked. "Well we found Lisanna and she ran up to us and stabbed Lucy!" He told the young nurse. "So she's wounded." The nurse said looking at Lucys clothes. She saw a big red mark at the stomach area. "I'm afraid…" "MISS JUST TELL ME IF SHE'LL LIVE OR NOT THAT'S ALL I CARE ABOUT!" Natsu told the teacher whilst his eyes were watering. "Natsu she'll live but won't be able to walk for a while." Anna said as the teacher was in shock. _Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap tap tap tap tap tap. _Someone was running in their direction. "Everyone jump down!" It was Erza telling them to do a dangerous stunt. "Especially Lucy!" Erza said jumping onto the P.E block roof with the overs following. Natsu was once again holding Lucy bridal style. He jumped down with Lucy and heard Lisanna shout. "NATSU LET GO OF LUCY LET HER DIE! BE WITH ME!" He saw Lucy open her eyes and say "Natsu…I-I love you!" She said sweetly before falling back to sleep. Natsu smiled at the words and said "I will always protect you!" He grabbed her harder so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. Anna was standing in front of them. "My mansion is right behind the school. Meaning we can go there and say there for a while." She told them and led the way off the roof to her mansion. There she gave them all a room a room to stay. She said Natsu and Lucy could share a room so he could 'Keep an eye on her'. Everyone was happy but they didn't know that they were being followed by a deadly killer. And the worst that could happen to them would be rape or death. _Knock…Knock…_ Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Natsu said. A girl came in. She was about a year younger then all of the others. She saw Natsu and blushed. She somehow felt attracted to him. "H-hi. Umm Anna-nee asked me to get both of you to dinner unless Lucy was asleep!" She said quickly. "Good thing I just woke up!" Lucy said. She tried to stand up but her stomach hurt as hell. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Abz and I'm Anna-nee's little sister!" She told both of them as Natsu grabbed Lucy from falling. He grabbed Lucy bridal style and took her to the dining room which was gigantic. Abz sat next to Anna who sat next to Gray who sat next to Juvia who sat next to Erza who sat next to Eve who sat next to a boy. "Who's that beauty with that boring guy?" Said the boy as Natsu sat Lucy next to Abz and sat himself down next to Lucy. "My name's Lucy what's yours?" Lucy asked innocently. "My name is Dan Straight and I'm Anna's cousin!" He said with a cheeky grin. "That's damn straight!" Anna said making fun of her cousin's name. He made a cheeky face and said "This is my rape face!" and then did the face at Lucy. "Whatever your thinking stay away from my girlfriend!" Natsu shouted at Dan. "Whatever but you know she wants me!" He replied with the cheekiest grin ever. "No I do not!" Lucy said as the food arrived. "Mistress Anna. Your parents are in Hawaii for the week!" Said a pink haired maid. "Thank you for the information!" Anna said with a happy face.

**End of chapter! **

**Review plz!**

**Anna out :3**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Fight For Love

**Fuck... I haven't updated in like a year! I'll update every Tuesday from now on! . Forgive me? Ill give you a cookie and Nirvana? Anyway I don't own Fairytail. Ahh Lisanna finally dies... Spoiler! Lemons in next chappy!**

**The fight for love**  
Everyone ate their dinner and the only people that were left were Natsu, Lucy and Dan. "Natsu we can go upstairs now as I finished eating." Lucy told her beloved. Before Natsu could pick her up she was picked up bridal style by Dan. "Dan put me down!" Lucy shouted whilst she was struggling to get out of his grip. "Sorry beautiful you're going to be sleeping with me tonight." He said with a happy face. "Put. Down. My. Girlfriend." Natsu told the brown haired male. "Natsu help me!" Lucy shouted. "What is happening here?" Anna said with Abz following. Abz saw Natsu and blushed bright red. "Oh hey Anna!" Dan said trying to hide Lucy as much as possible. "He's trying to sleep with me and won't put me down!" Lucy shouted at the two girls. "Anna-nee what punishment will Dan get?" Abz asked about her helpless cousin. "He'll be sleeping outside!" Anna said whilst walking up to Dan and dragging Natsu with her. "Now give Natsu Lucy!" She told her scared cousin. "O-ok Anna-nee!" He said and gave Natsu Lucy back in bridal style. "Now go outside Dan! Sorry for the inconvenience Natsu!" She told all of them. Dan ran outside and Natsu took Lucy back to their bedroom.  
Knock…Knock…Knock…  
Someone was knocking at the front door. "Virgo get it!" Anna shouted at the maid whilst watching the news. "Yes Mistress." The maid replied. "We are not seeing a stop to the creatures. Most of them are gathered by fairy tail academy." The zombies were getting worse by the minuet and Anna was getting sick of it.

_Meanwhile!_

"Hey Abz!" A voice shouted at the girl. "Um yes… Gray?" She said turning around to look at the boy. "Do you know where Anna is?" He asked. "Downstairs in the lounge." "Thanks!" He shouted running towards the lounge as Abz walked of. "Hey Anna!"Gray shouted at the girl sitting on the couch. "Oh Hi Gray!" Anna giggled as she turned around. When she looked at Gray she felt like a junior high girl with a crush. "Anna I need to ask you some-" before Gray could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Virgo. "Miss-tress Anna. Is Dan allowed back in?" She asked at the young girl. "Sure but if he does something dirty to Lucy he will be dealing with Erza!" Answered the young teenager. "Yes cuz!" Said a voice from outside the door. "Nya?" Said or meowed somthing. Dan came out of the darkness of outside with LISANNA?! "Cuz I found this girl outside dressed as a cat and she wouldn't leave me alone so I bought her with inside!" The 'kattyanna' got out her knife but at the same second Abz run into her with a kitchen knife and stabbed her. "Gods sake Im sorry!" The girl apologised whilst falling to her knees. "Abz it's ok. She's an enemy." Her sister answered. "Who are you calling enemy! Where is that bitch Lucy?" Said the so innocent looking girl with a blood wanting tone. "Natsu stop tickling me!" Shouted Lucy as they walked into the crowded lounge. "Ahh there she is!" Lisanna said with a killing tone. Lucy slowly backed off as Lisanna run towards her. At the last second Dan jump infront of Lucy and got stabbed instead. "I'll won't let you kill Lu-Lu!" Were Dans last words. After that Anna told Abz to quickly go stab Lisanna. Abz did so making Lisanna die. Just before Lisanna died she shouted "Natsu you'll be the last person to die..." Everyone was dumbstruck not knowing what to do. Soon everyone went in their own directions leaving only Anna and Gray. "So what did you want to ask me Gray?" She asked with a smile like nothing happened. "Well, are you single?" Was this what she thought it was? Was he going to ask her out? Was he going to be her boyfriend? "Yes..." There was an arkward silence in the room then the air was filled with love as soon as Gray was on top of Anna giving her a kiss. "I'm sorry this is so sudden but I kind of had a crush on you since Junior High!" Confessed the male teenager. The female one didn't care about that and took him lower so that she could kiss him again. Gray instead aimed for her ear. "How about sleeping with me tonight?" He whispered into her ear. "What about my bed it bigger?" Asked the girl. "Thats a good idea!" He said picking her up and taking her to her room.  
_ Meanwhile!_

Lucy and Natsu were unbuttoning each others tops.

**Whaaa Lemons next chappy!  
More importantly which lemon first out the two?  
A me and Gray  
B Natsu and Lucy  
Tell me in reviews! Anyway I wuv you now gotta get to chapter 6 now so i can update next week!  
Byieses!  
Anna the exceed out!**


End file.
